Escaflowne: la continuación Reescrita
by Mithalis
Summary: Varie es una chica de instituto que se ve transportada de improviso a gaia. Esto es una re-escritura del fic de escaflowne que e publicado anteriormente. Siento lo del resumen soy pesima en ello U.U. Si se os ocurre uno mejor despues d leerlo decirmeloXD
1. Capitulo I

Hola Hola

He decidido comenzar a postear otra vez la historia de Escaflowne, esta vez rehecha espero que para mejor^^ a pesar de que no esta terminada porque me quedado bloqueada en un punto y me gustaría saber vuestra opinión sobre la historia y si me podéis ayudar con vuestras ideas. Hasta ahora tengo escritos 13 capítulos de lo que yo creo que van a ser unos 15 o 16 no estoy segura puede que mas ^^.

Si alguien se leyó la primera versión de esta historia le recomiendo que la lea de nuevo porque aparte de cambiar el estilo de escritura he cambiado algunas cosillas^^

También necesito ayuda a elegir el titulo, no son lo mío XD

Posteare un capitulo por semana más o menos o eso creo ^^ ya lo veré

Bueno y después de esta introducción tan larga aquí os dejo el primer capítulo.

_bla bla bla_- pensamientos, sueños o visiones

**bla bla bla**- otro idioma

_**Capítulo I**_

En la tierra también conocida como la luna de las ilusiones vemos a una joven de pelo negro y ojos rojos, que camina lentamente por los pasillos de su instituto, sus ojos denotaban tristeza como si algo le faltara. Llega a su clase y como siempre se sienta en su asiento junto a la ventana. Se puso a jugar con su colgante se lo habían dado esta mañana en el orfanato, las monjas le dijeron que cuando la habían encontrado lo llevaba puesto, de eso hacía ya más de 15 años.

En profesor entro en la clase. La chica cogió el pendiente para guardarlo cuando de repente de él salió una luz muy intensa.

_Luego oscuridad total, al fondo vio el colgante fue hacia él y lo toco. Entonces este desapareció y en su lugar apareció un símbolo, Un pentagrama. Este desapareció y en su lugar aparecieron dos figuras aladas una con alas negras y otro de alas blancas. No podía ver su cara pues esta estaba entre las sombras. Iba acercarse pero algo raro pasaba en vez de acercarse se estaba alejando. A lo lejos se podía escuchar el murmullo de una voz que poco a poco se fue haciendo más clara, de nuevo la oscuridad volvió solo se podía oír esa voz: "no huyas de gaia no huyas de tu destino" "pero cuál es mi destino" quiso saber la joven "Gaia te necesita vuelva a ella". La voz se fue y en su lugar se escuchaba la voz de un chico que la llamaba "Varie, Varie"  
_  
Abrió los ojos, enfrente suya se encontraba un joven de pelo castaño claro y ojos marrones.

Enfoco mejor la vista alrededor suyo se encontraba toda la clase incluyendo al profesor. Ella se encontraba tirada en el suelo.

- ¿Qué ha pasado?- pregunto Varie al chico que estaba enfrente suya

- Te quedaste mirando fijamente ese extraño colgante y cuando el profesor fue a llamarte la atención te desmayaste. Llevamos mas d 15 minutos intentando despertarte – dijo el chico mientras ayudaba a Varie a levantarse.

- Gracias Yoh

-¿Se encuentra bien?- le preguntó el profesor preocupado

- Si no se preocupe.

- Yo creo que debería ir a la enfermería por si acaso- insistió el profesor

-Si profesor

Varie salió del aula, pero no tenia ninguna intención de ir a la enfermería. En lugar de eso salió de allí y se dirigió al templo que había detrás de las pistas de atletismo

- Que fue ese sueño tan extraño y que será Gaia. Cuál será mi destino, ¿cuánto me gustaría saberlo? Daría lo que fuera- pensó mientras miraba al cielo

En ese momento el colgante brillo de nuevo y una columna de luz apareció llevándose a Varie.

* * * * * * * * * * * *

En Gaia el planeta desde el que se vislumbran en el firmamento la tierra y la luna. El rey de Fanelia había decidido tomarse el día libre y se fue junto con su mujer a pasarse el día al bosque.

- Por fin estamos solos- dijo Hitomi mientras se abalanzaba sobre Van - ahora podemos hacer lo que queramos- le dio un apasionado beso.

- Hitomi, eres la reina y una reina no debería comportarse así.- dijo Van mientras la apartaba

- Es que no te gusta- pregunto insinuante

- No es eso, es que...

Van se callo de repente acababa de ver una columna de luz aparecer a pocos metros de ellos

-Hitomi, has visto eso

- Si pero que ha podido ser, no había visto una columna de Luz desde que nuestra pequeña desapareció.

- Vamos a ver

La columna de luz ya había desaparecido cuando llegaron, en su lugar se encontraba una joven de cabellos negros con un uniforme azul.

- ¿Dónde estoy?-, se pregunto Varie aturdida miró hacia el cielo- que hacen en el firmamento... - de pronto oye una voz detrás suyo

- ¿Te encuentras bien?- pregunto Van preocupado

- ¿Quienes sois vosotros?- dijo Varie mientras se alejaba pensando- como me duele la cabeza.

- No queremos hacerte...- Van no pudo terminar porque Varie se había desmayado - genial, y ahora que hacemos.

- La llevaremos al castillo- Dijo Hitomi

En el castillo

-Hola Van, Hitomi, por qué venís tan pronto ha pasado algo- dijo Allen sorprendido al verlos.

- Digamos que hemos tenido una visita inesperada- dijo Van mientras bajaba del caballo con Varie en brazos.

- ¿Quién es?

-No tenemos ni idea, llego en una columna de luz- contesto Hitomi

- ¿Una columna de luz?- dijo extrañado- Crees que podría ser otra chica de la luna de las ilusiones

- Por la ropa yo diría que sí, - contesto Van-pero no lo sabemos. Deberíamos llevarla a una habitación y hacer que la vea un medico, tiene algo de fiebre

Pasaron unas horas y el médico del palacio fue a ver a Varie

- ¿Qué le pasa?- pregunto Van preocupado.

- Pues la verdad no tengo ni idea, no había visto nada parecido en todos mis años como doctor. No tiene síntomas de ningún tipo solamente la fiebre que parece no desistir, dele esto para ver si remite la fiebre, vendré mañana para ver como se encuentra. Si me disculpa majestad, tengo más pacientes que atender- contesto el Doctor.

- Puede irse y muchas gracias- le despidió Van

- De nada

Cuando el doctor se hubo ido

- ¿Que te ha dicho el doctor?- pregunto Hitomi.

- Pues no tiene ni idea de lo que le pasa. Me ha dicho que le demos esto –dijo Van mientras enseñaba unas pastillas- a ver si se le pasas la fiebre.

********************

Al día siguiente Varie se despertó

- _¿Dónde estoy? ¿Esta no es mi cama?-_ pensó Varie.

Miro por la ventana y vio otra vez a la tierra en el firmamento

- Creí que solo había sido un sueño pero es verdad... Estoy aquí- dijo en un susurro y pensó donde quiera que sea aquí

De repente se abrió la puerta lo que hizo que Varie se girara. Era Hitomi que había venido a ver qué tal estaba y al verla ya despierta se alegro.

- ¡¡Que bien que hayas despertado!!- dijo Hitomi alegremente

-¿ Quién eres tú? ¿Y dónde estoy?

- Mi nombre es Hitomi Kanzaki y estas en Fanelia un reino de gaia un planeta suspendido entre la tierra y la luna- dijo amablemente- y ahora que yo te he dicho mi nombre, me dirás tú el tuyo.

- _Hitomi Kanzaki de que me sonara ese nombre_-pensó antes de decir- Mi nombre es Varie,

- Encantada de conocerte- contesto Hitomi pero Varie no parecía hacerle mucho caso ya se había levantado y cotilleaba la habitación.

Cuando se levanto se dio cuenta de que llevaba un camisón blanco

- ¿Dónde está mi ropa?

- Esta ahí- señalo al armario

Hitomi estaba muy sorprendida porque Varie se hallaba como si nada le hubiera pasado

- Anda cámbiate y te enseño el castillo. ¿Por cierto, que tal te encuentras?

- Bien

- Nada, ni un ligero malestar

- Nada de nada, me encuentro perfectamente. Oye porque estas tan pesada respecto a eso.

- No por nada, gira a la derecha vamos al jardín

- ¡¡Hey no me cambies de tema!!

En ese momento apareció corriendo por el pasillo una chica morena de ojos marrones, que se choco contra Varie haciendo que ambas de cayeran al suelo

- A ver si tienes más cuidado de por donde andas- dijo Varie quitándose de encima a la joven y levantándose

- Perdone es que me persigue un señor obsesionado conmigo- dijo la joven.

- Haber quien es y que le has hecho esta vez- dijo Hitomi

- Pues es un hombre un poco tonto, sabes, porque me parece increíble que quiera hacerme tal cosa, oh!, Madre mía, la verdad es que estoy bien, gracias- dijo Sabrina

Varie tenía una gotita en la cabeza.

-Esta chica esta un pelín mal de la cabeza verdad.- le dijo Varie a Hitomi

- Quien te crees que eres para insultarme.- le dijo Sabrina a Varie exaltada

- Oye niñata a mi no me hables así y yo no te he insultado he dicho lo obvio

- Serás... Eres tonta o que Ni se te ocurra volver a ponerte así conmigo, que se lo digo a mi padre microbia.

- Huy que miedo me da. Ahora la enana va a ir a por su papá porque no puede cuidarse sola.

En ese momento por el pasillo aparecen Allen y Van.

- ¿Que pasa aquí?, ¿Porque hay tanto jaleo?- pregunto Allen al ver la escena.

- Tu hija se choco contra Varie- contesto Hitomi.

- Varie ¿quién es?-pregunto Van extrañado

Varie y Sabrina habían dejado de pelearse

- Yo soy Varie

- Papi esta niña me ha empezado a insultar- dijo Sabrina mientras corría hasta su padre.

- ¡¿YO?! Pero si has empezado tú cuando te chocaste conmigo

- Como es que se ha recuperado tan rápido y tiene tanta energía- le pregunto Van a Hitomi en un susurro

- Ni idea cuando yo llegue a la habitación ya se había despertado, y ahora fíjate esta discutiendo con Sabrina como si no hubiera pasado nada.- le contesto esta

- Haya paz chicas tranquilizaros, no hay por que armar tanto jaleo- intento tranquilizarlas Allen.

- Pero padre, me ha insultado, dile algo, ¡tortúrala hasta la muerte!

-Pero que cosas dices, si parece la mar de simpática-

- Gracias por decir eso señor...- dijo Varie

- Shezard, Allen Shezard, a su servicio- la cogió de la mano y la beso- encanada señorita...

- Varie

- Varie.. que más

- Varie a secas- su voz se puso más tensa como si hubiesen entrado en un tema que no quisiese tocar- encantado de conocerles

- A mí también me parece una señorita encantadora, permítame que me presente soy Van de Fanel, rey de Fanelia- también le cogió mano y la beso.

- Mucho gusto majestad.

- Llámame Van, que me llamen majestad hace que me sienta viejo.

- Ves es encantadora- dijo Allen volviéndose a su hija.

- Mentira es malvada, muy malvada. Vamos a tomar un té papi.

- Lo siento hija pero tengo que ir a la reunión del consejo con Van

- Otra de esas aburridísimas sesiones del consejo de ancianos. En una de estas me muero de aburrimiento. Bueno Luego nos vemos cari- dijo Van y después cogió a Hitomi la abrazo y le dio un beso – vámonos Allen

- Joo papi no te vayas - dijo Sabrina y se cogió de la pierna de su padre - no te vayas, papi no. No porfi, porfi nooo.

- Quédate aquí y no te pongas pesada- dijo Allen mientras intentaba zafarse de ella.

Al resto de los presentes les salió una gotita en la cabeza

- A riesgo de resultar pesada, esa chica debería ir a un psiquiatra.- dijo Varie

Al oír esto Sabrina se levanto y fue a por Varie

- Como te atreves a llamarme loca a mi

- Solo digo la verdad. Que persona normal perseguiría a su padre y se agarra a su pierna para que este estuviera con ella aun sabiendo que él tiene prisa.

- Pues yo eh?...

- Mejor que se vayan – dijo Varie a Van y Allen - ella tiene para rato mientras prepara una respuesta

Van y Allen se marcharon riendo por lo que acababa de pasar, Varie era la primera persona que le había ganado una a Sabrina.

- Bueno que tal si seguimos- dijo Hitomi.

- Por mi vale.- dijo Varie- Hasta luego Sabrina, un placer haberte conocido

- Lo siento pero no puedo decir lo mismo de ti - se volvió hacia Hitomi - ,majestad nos vemos en la comida

*******

Mientras en algún lugar de gaia

-**La chica ha vuelto**- dijo un hombre de pelo canoso y ojos negros

-**Que vamos a hacer con ella ahora padre**- pregunto un joven de pelo y ojos negros

-**Nathan, cuantas veces te he dicho que no me llames padre para ti soy Demitri, nada de favoritismos. Entendido**

-** Si pad... digo Demitri**

- **Bien entonces todo claro, respecto a la chica intentaremos que se una a nosotros antes de que su guardián hable con ella**

- **Entendido**

**Bueno hasta aqui el primer capítulo. Espero que os haya gustado y que me dejeis muchos reviews**

**Nus leemos en el próximo capítulo  
**


	2. Capitulo II

Hola Hola

Aquí estoy de nuevo, con el segundo capitulo.

Gracias a Weny, Yubima y Nekovir por vuestros reviews, espero que este capitulo también os guste^^

Si alguien se leyó la primera versión de esta historia le recomiendo que la lea de nuevo porque aparte de cambiar el estilo de escritura he cambiado algunas cosillas^^

También necesito ayuda a elegir el titulo, no son lo mío XD

Posteare un capitulo por semana más o menos o eso creo ^^ ya lo veré

Bueno y después de esta introducción tan larga aquí os dejo el primer capítulo.

_bla bla bla_- pensamientos, sueños o visiones

**bla bla bla**- otro idioma

**CAPÍTULO 2**

-Niña, tu, despierta.

Varie sintió como si un cubo de agua helada le hubiese caído en el hombro y se despertó de repente.

- Que pasa quien se ha atrevido a tirarme agua helada, un segundo pero si no estoy mojada, que cosa más rara, va da igual me voy a dormir.- dijo medio adormilada Varie

-¡¡¡¡Pero si se ha vuelto a dormir sin hacerme caso, tu niña idiota!!!!¡¡¡¡DESPIERTA!!!!

- ¿Qué? ¿Dónde? ¿Cuando?- pregunto estúpidamente mientras miraba hacia todos lados intentando averiguar quién había gritado. Lo encontró enfrente suya, era el espíritu de un joven moreno con ojos rojos mirándola – ahhhhhhhhhh

El espíritu en un intento de hacerla callar le tapo la boca con la mano pero esta solo la traspaso.

- Mierda, a veces olvido que soy un espíritu.

Pero esto había tenido sus resultados Varie se había callado.

Hubo un silencio incomodo y....

- Ahhhhhhhh

-Niña estúpida, tranquilízate, no te voy a hacer nada.

Varie se tranquilizo y dijo:

- ¿Quién coño eres? Y ¿haces aquí?

-Ala los modales de la niña.....

- Mira quien habla, tú me llamaste estúpida

-Yoo... que va..., bueno dejémoslo no he venido a discutir contigo-_ "menuda va a ser la que me espera_"- respecto a mi nombre es Axel

- Y bien Axel, ¿qué haces aquí?

- Pues me han encomendado la misión de encontrarte y luego entrenarte para la guerra.- dijo muy serio Axel

-Si ya, ¿donde está la cámara oculta?

- ¿Que es una cámara oculta?- pregunto inocentemente.

- Mejor déjalo. Ya veo q no hay ninguna ni siquiera sabes que es, bueno ahora en serio, ¿Que haces aquí?

- Ya te lo he dicho, he venido para entrenarte

- No me lo creo

- Yo tampoco, como una estúpida niñata como tú va a convertirse en la guerrera de la leyenda.

- No me insultes,- le fulmino con la mirada - y sigo sin creérmelo.

- Ya te lo he dicho es tu destino.

- Otro con el destino. Yo no creo en el.

- Pero estas aquí por ello, no dijiste que darías lo que fuera por saberlo.

- Eso como lo sabes.

- Te he estado observando, te iba a dejar más tiempo para que te adaptaras a este lugar pero han surgido algunos problemillas y tenemos que empezar antes

Varie le miraba con cara de ¡¿qué?!

- Espera, espera rebobina, que me has estado observando. Y porque has hecho eso. No seras un pervertido acosador de esos.

Varie se alejo disimuladamente del espíritu.

-No soy un pervertido acosador. Te observaba porque tenía que estar seguro de que tú eres la elegida.

- Ya me estas hartando me puedes decir quién es la maldita elegida.

- No me hables así.

- Te hablo como me da la gana eres tu el que me está molestando, me vas a decir o no quién es esa elegida.

- Pues la....

En ese momento llamaron a la puerta.

- ¿Quién es?

- Soy yo, Hitomi.

Varie se levanto de la cama y abrió la puerta.

-Buenos días Hitomi

- Buenos días Varie, ¿que tal te encuentras?

- Muy bien ¿y tú?

- Bien

- ¿Quería algo?

- Venia a buscarte, como tardabas mucho en levantarte

- Pero si aun es muy pronto.

- ¿Pronto? Pero si son las 10-30

- Pos eso que es pronto.

- .........., bueno, mejor será que te arregles te espero abajo, en el vestíbulo.

- Y que vamos a hacer hoy.

- Te voy a enseñar la ciudad

- No hace falta que te molestes, debe tener cosas más importantes que hacer.

- No es molestia, además así puedo pasar por el mercado y hacer algunas compras, te espero abajo. Okis

- Ok

Cuando Hitomi se hubo ido…

- Tú y yo tenemos que hablar, me tienes que aclarar muchas cosas.- le dijo Varie a Axel.

- Pues la verdad es que si, pero dejémoslo para más tarde pues tú tienes que irte y no tenemos tiempo. Esta noche vendré de nuevo y hablamos.

*************************

Después de dejar a Hitomi en la puerta del castillo, Varie había decidido dar un paseo por los jardines del palacio. Cuando llegó a uno del que no le habían hablado. Varie, curiosa, decidió entrar a investigar en él. En él se encontraban dos tumbas y lo que a ella le pareció una especie de robot gigante blanco con una capa roja a su espalda que parecía dormido. Varie se fijo en las tumbas, en una de ellas ponía Goico y Varie de Fanel, Reyes de Fanelia y la en otra ponía Folken Lankour //NdA: no estoy seguro de si se escribe así// de Fanel.

La joven dejo de lado las tumbas y se acerco al "robot" para observarlo mejor. Cuando estaba a un par de metros de él, su colgante comenzó a emitir un resplandor rosado y su mano también emitio brillo solo que este era rojo.

- Porque brillara así.- pensó Varie

En ese momento escucho un ruido, se giró no sin antes guardar el colgante entre sus ropas, era Van.

- Hola Varie- dijo Van

- Buenos tardes majestad.

- No deberías estar aquí, este jardín es privado.

- Lo siento majestad, no lo sabía, estaba dando una vuelta por los jardines cuando llegue aquí. Si me disculpa me marchare.

- Ya te he dicho que no hace falta que me llames majestad.

- Adiós majest... digo Van.

- Adiós.

Varie se marcho dejando a un Van pensativo pues había visto como brillo el colgante cuando estuvo junto a escaflowne.

***********

Unos minutos después en otra parte del jardín

- Varie, na que no contesta- dijo Axel al aire exasperado

- Esto no puede estar pasando- murmuraba Varie yendo de un lado para otro

- Varie!!

- No puedo estar hablando con un espíritu idiota

Axel se acerco a su lado y....

- ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡VARIEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

- Joder, no me grites al oído que no estoy sorda.

- Pues no lo parece, llevo media hora llamándote

- Es que no te quería hacer caso.

- Y que es eso de idiota, ten cuidado con lo que dices, estás hablando con Axel el magnífico único e inigualable.....

- Anda mira además de idiota, egocéntrico.

- Hey que todavía no he terminado.

- Para que hubieses seguido auto alabándote prefiero interrumpirte. Bueno cambiando de tema, tú tienes muchas cosas que decirme, por ejemplo quien es la elegida.

- Pues supuestamente la elegida es la reencarnación de la hija de Jichia, esta tendría un gran poder del que no se especifica mucho y podría utilizarlo para bien o mal de Gaia.

- Vale ya me lo has explicado, y ahora ¡¡¡¡QUE TENGO QUE VER YO CON ESO!!!!- grito enfadada

- Tu eres la elegida.

- No puedo ser la elegida.

- Por qué no puedes serlo.

- Porque no puedo serlo. Como podría yo ser una guerrera y tener un gran poder, si no soy capaz ni de hacerle daño a una mosca.

- Tu mano brillo cuando estuviste al lado de Escaflowne, el emisario del dios de la guerra.

- ¿Quien es Escaflowne?-

- El robot blanco con una capa roja que viste en un jardín.

- Ahh,- hizo una pausa mientras se realizaba algo,- espera, espera ¡¿me has vuelto a espiar?!

- Bueno si, pero lo hago por tu bien.

- Como que por mi bien. Si no tenía suficiente con que viniese a otro planeta, ahora tengo a un fantasma loco acosador que me persigue y encima dice que es por mi bien.

- ¡Eh! Que yo no estoy loco.

- No si la que se está volviendo loca soy yo, bueno me largo que tengo que ir a cenar. Ya continuaremos la conversación.

**************

Mientras tanto en el comedor…

- Hitomi, ¿Tú qué piensas de Varie?- dijo Van

- Es una chica muy maja.

- Yo opino lo mismo que Hitomi, me parece una chica muy simpática. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?- comento Allen

- Es que me parece un poco rara.- dijo Van

- ¿Rara? – Pregunto extrañada Hitomi-¿Por qué dices eso?

- Antes fui a ver la tumba de mis padres y cuando llegue la vi allí, me pareció ver que llevaba tu colgante o si no el uno muy parecido brillando y también vi brillar su mano. Cuando fui a hablar con ella la vi muy nerviosa y se fue corriendo.

- Ahora que lo dices cuando fui a despertarla esta mañana la vi muy nerviosa- comento Hitomi.

- Creo que nos oculta algo.- dijo Van

En ese momento Sabrina apareció por la puerta

- Hola a todos he llegado,- dijo alegremente Sabrina- a que no averiguáis a quien he hallado gritando en los jardines.

-Y en que crees que no ha estado mintiendo.- pregunto Allen a Van ignorando a su hija.

- Jo, papi hazme caso, házmelo porfi hazme caso házmelo.

- ¿Que quieres?- dijo exasperado Allen.

- ¿De qué estabais hablando?

- De cosas de mayores- volvió a ignorar a su hija- Crees que se trate de una espía.

- No sé, la forma tan rara en llego hace pensar lo contrario, pero se comporta de manera muy extraña.

- Estáis hablando de Varie, la acabo de ver en el jardín chillando a alguien pero se encontraba sola. Yo opino que está loca- dijo Sabrina

- Será mejor que dejemos de hablar de ella. Debe de estar apunto de llegar.- dijo Hitomi

- Ahora papi hablemos de mí.- dijo Sabrina ilusionada.

- Sabrina, hija mía.

- Si papi

- Déjame en paz!!!!

En ese momento por la puerta entra un joven rubio con ojos castaños de unos 18 años.

- Hermanito, que bien que hayas venido, tu me harás caso verdad que si Hermanito

-¿Qué te pasa ahora hermanita?- dijo en un tono cansino

- Es la chica nueva, Varie

-Me han dicho que es muy amable

- Eso no es verdad es la chica más desagradable que te puedas encontrar.

- No puede ser tan mala – se vuelve hacia su padre – padre, ¿que le hizo Varie a Sabrina?

- Primero la llamo loca y luego hizo que se quedara sin que decir.-le contesto Allen

- En serio, eso tendría que haberlo visto.

- Ilya- le dio pequeños golpecitos en el pecho como queriendo reprocharle lo que había dicho.

- ¿qué?, es verdad, nadie ha conseguido que te quedaras sin palabras.

- Como para haberlo grabado en video.

Era Varie había entrado tan sigilosamente que nadie se había dado cuenta.

-Hola a todos, Siento haber llegado tarde, es que me entretuve por el camino.- se disculpo Varie

- Tu debes de ser Varie, ¿verdad?- le dijo Ilya

- Exacto y tu eres...

- Mi nombre es Ilya Shezard

- Encantada de conocerte

- Igualmente.

******

- **Se nos han adelantado, su guardián ya ha conectado con ella**.- dijo Demitri

- **Y ahora que haremos, señor**.- pregunto Nathan

-** Iremos a por ella si no viene por las buenas, lo haremos por la fuerza**- llamo a uno de sus subalternos- **llama al capitán Black**

- **Puedo hacerlo yo padre.**

- **Que te he dicho**- le recrimino el viejo

- **Que te llame Demitri o señor**- dijo en tono cansino

- **Prefiero dejarle esta misión al capitán Black**

Las puertas se abrieron y un hombre de unos 35 años entro por ellas

- **Me llamaba señor.**

- **Si Black, entra, no te quedes en la puerta, tengo una misión para ti, Nathan déjenos solos.**

- **Si mi señor**- dijo Nathan mientras salía por la puerta.

**- Todavía sigues intentando que padre te haga caso, verdad?**

Nathan se volvió y vio a una chica de unos 16 años con ojos verdes y pelo blanco.

- **Haydée, que haces aquí, creí que padre te había enviado a la residencia de verano para que estuvieras lejos de la guerra.**

- **Conseguí que padre me dejara quedarme aquí, quiero ver acción no quedarme aburrida con las concubinas de padre en la residencia de verano hablando de los cotilleos de la corte. Pero no desviemos el tema**- dijo mientras se acercaba a Nathan – **Sabes que padre no te hará caso le tiene más aprecio a Black que a ti.**

- **La verdad es que tienes razón, no se por qué me esfuerzo en conseguir su respeto si sé que nunca lo conseguiré-** hizo una pausa- **Bueno que te parece si ya que estas aquí te compro algo bonito.**

- **De verdad! Que happy! Y que me vas a comprar?**

- **Pues seguramente nada, pero algo tenía que decir...**

- **Como sigas así te vas a ganar una ostia **

******

- Antes cuando estuvimos hablando, Sabrina me vio.- dijo Varie

- Y que tiene eso de importante.- le dijo Axel

-Pues que no me dijiste que no te podían ver y ahora todos piensan que estoy loca.....

- Bueno la verdad es que lo estas.

- Axel!!!!!

- Tu lo admitiste antes

- Axel te quieres callar, no había terminado

- Vale me callo, pero tengo razón lo estas.

Varie le fulmino con la mirada.

- No me mires así no me mandaste callar porque querías decir algo pues dilo

- Creen que soy una espía.

- Por que iban a creer que tú eres una espía.

- Y yo que sé

- Bueno mejor será que cambiemos de tema, no creo que lleguemos a alguna

conclusión razonable sobre porque creen que tu eres una espía. Así que volvamos al tema de la elegida que puedo hacer para que me creas.

- Dame pruebas.

- Esta bien quieres pruebas vamos al templo de Jichia.

- Pues vamos – dice muy decidida saliendo de la habitación- Ehhh... ¿donde esta?

- Tu sígueme.

Salieron del castillo y se dirigieron andando hacia un edificio enorme.

- Ohhhhh! Qué bonito y que hacemos ahora

- Tu entra dentro.

Varie entro

- Y ahora que

- Ten un poco más de fe, ves la estatua del fondo

- Si es muy bonita.

- Acércate a ella.

Varie se fue acercando a ella y cuando iba por la mitad un rayo de luz salió del techo y dio de pleno a Varie elevándola un par de metros.

- Axel que esta....- no pudo terminar, un torrente de imágenes llego a su mente.

Mientras que una línea roja se dibujo en sus manos formando un pentagrama. Un dolor agudo recorrió su espalda y de ella salieron dos hermosas alas blancas ensangrentadas.

La luz se fue atenuando mientras Varie bajaba suavemente de nuevo al suelo. Cuando sus pies tocaron el suelo, abrió la boca para decir algo pero antes de que pudiese decir nada se desmayó.


	3. Capitulo III

Hola Hola de nuevo ^^

Siento no haber podido actualizar la semana pasada pero estaba mala u.u

Intentare publicar el capitulo 4 cuanto antes y luego volver a mi publicación semanal de un capitulo los domingos XDD

Espero que os guste el capitulo no lo recordaba tan largo y he cambiado bastantes cosillas XDDD

Gracias a Weny y Yubima-chan por dejarme reviews en el segundo capitulo ^^

_bla bla bla_- pensamientos, sueños o visiones

**bla bla bla**- otro idioma

* * *

**Capitulo 3**

- Varie – dijo Hitomi llamando a la puerta- Estas ahí.

Al ver que no contestaban decidió entrar. Encontrándose la habitación vacía y la cama hecha sin ninguna señal de que alguien hubiera dormido allí.

Algo preocupada se dirigió al salón, donde se encontró a Van y Allen discutiendo sobre algo y a Sabrina molestando a Ilya que estaba intentando leer un libro.

- Cariño, ¿has visto a Varie?, no la encuentro por ningún lado.- dijo pregunto Hitomi a su esposo.

- ¡Que bien! ¡Se ha largado!- dijo emocionada Sabrina.

- No lo creo,- comento Hitomi- sus cosas están en su habitación.

- A lo mejor se ha escapado con su novio.- dijo Sabrina.

-¿Que novio puede tener si acaba de llegar?- preguntó Ilya.

- Yo que sé,- respondió Sabrina- a lo mejor hace las cosas muy rápido o esta de compras.

Ilya estaba apunto de contestarla cuando la puerta se abrió para dejar paso a un soldado.

- Majestad, ha llegado este mensaje para usted- le entrego una carta.

- Muchas gracias, puede retirarse.- despidió al soldado Van.

- ¿De quién es?-pregunto curiosa Hitomi.

-Es del doctor, me pide que vaya al templo de Jichia, según parece han encontrado a Varie allí.

- ¿Qué?- exclamo extrañada-¿Y qué hacia allí?

- No lo dice.-contestó Van después de volver a mirar la carta- lo mejor será que vaya a ver que ha pasado.

- Voy contigo.- dijo muy convencida Hitomi.

* * *

Cuando Hitomi y Van llegaron al templo se encontraron con el doctor que les estaba esperando en la puerta.

- Buenos días majestad

- Buenos días ¿qué tal se encuentra?- dijo Van amablemente

- Muy bien majestad.

- Me alegro. Si no es molestia podría decirme que ha pasado.

- No es ninguna molestia majestad. Los monjes del templo me mandaron llamar hará un par de horas. Cuando llegue aquí me dijeron que habían encontrado a una joven desmayada en el dentro del templo, al parecer cuando la encontraron estaba rodeada de plumas como esta- saco una pluma manchada de sangre y se la enseño a Van e Hitomi- todas estaban ensangrentadas. Pero no había sangre alrededor, y Varie no tiene ninguna herida abierta. Hablando de Varie, ¿como la dejaron salir en su estado?

- La última vez que la vimos se encontraba perfectamente.-contestó Hitomi.

- Estáis seguros, no es común que alguien en el estado en el que se encontraba Varie se recupere tan rápido.

- La última vez que la vi se encontraba perfectamente hasta dimos una vuelta por la ciudad- respondió Hitomi

-¿Y qué tal se encuentra ahora?- pregunto Van interesado

-La deje durmiendo, -contesto el doctor

-¿Podemos verla?- pregunto Van

- Por supuesto majestad, síganme por favor

* * *

En otra habitación del templo Varie se acababa de levantar desorientada, sentía como si su cabeza estuviera a punto de estallar por una sobrecarga de información.

- Al fin despertaste – dijo Axel

- ¿Que ha pasado? –le pregunto Varie

- Te desmayaste, debido a un exceso de información en tu mente.- le contesto Axel

- ¿Tu sabias que esto iba a pasar?- pregunto irritada Varie

- Pues..... Esto si, hubiera sido mejor preparar tu mente para esto.

- Y por que no me avisaste.

- Porque si te hubiera dicho algo no habrías venido, además no me creías.

- Bueno y que es todo lo que tengo en la cabeza.

- Básicamente pues las memorias de aquellos que decidieron... Como decirlo cederlas para ayudarte en tu entrenamiento. Hay desde monjes hasta guerreros pasando por reyes, damiselas.... Estas personas han vivido desde los comienzos de Gaia. A partir de ahora posees todos sus conocimientos y estarán allí para ayudarte cuando lo necesites.

- Entendido y como puedo hacer que mi cabeza no esté a punto de explotar.

- La única manera que tienes es entrar en trance, subir al siguiente plano y desde allí organizarlo y también te aconsejo que ordenes recuerdos, aunque con la mala memoria que tienes para mí que tendrás para rato.

Varie le miro anonadada antes de recuperarse.

- Ja, ja muy gracioso, ¿y qué es esto? – señalo la mano el pentagrama seguía ahí como si se tratase de un tatuaje ahora era de un negro, en lugar del rojo con el que apareció la primera vez.

- Pues esa es la marca de la elegida a partir de ahora se quedaran allí.

- Ah.... – respondió sin entender nada-¿dónde estoy?

- Sigues en el templo.

-Pues bien, mejor será que me vaya de aquí- se levanto de la cama mientras pensaba -"_esta escena se me hace familiar"_ -En estos momentos llevaba una delas túnicas que solían llevar los monjes del templo- tienes idea de donde esta mi uniforme no es que me guste mucho pero mejor que estoy trajes. Por cierto, ¿sabes porque cada vez que me desmayo tienen la manía de cambiarme la ropa?

- Respecto a tu primera pregunta, creo que la tiraron y a la segunda no lo sé.

- ¿Porque?

- Porque aunque no te lo creas yo no lo sé todo.

- No me refería a eso estúpido egocéntrico, me refería a porque la tiraron.

-¬¬. Se rompió cuando te salieron las alas, ¿recuerdas?

- De verdad tengo alas- dijo ilusionada- creí que era una alucinación. ¡¡¡¡Que guay puedo volar!!!!

- Yo que tu no mostraría tus alas en publico.

- Porque si eran muy bonitas.

- La gente nos teme.

- Porque la gente habría de temer a los ángeles.

- No somos ángeles, nosotros somos riujins descendientes del los antiguos habitantes de Atlantis.

-Ahh, espera… un segundin as dicho nosotros, es decir, ¿tú también tienes alas?

- Si, te las enseñare en otro momento ahora debemos irnos.

- ¿A donde?

- Deberías volver al castillo.

- Vale pero me lo tienes que contar.

Varie abrió la puerta para encontrarse de frente a Van e Hitomi acompañados de un señor mayor.

- Esto... hola – dijo Varie nerviosa.

- ¿A donde se cree q va?- preguntó el doctor indignado

- Pues iba al castillo.- contesto Varie

- ¿En su estado?- pregunto el doctor

- ¿En mi estado? ¿Que estado? Me encuentro perfectamente

- No es posible. Soy doctor, la reconocí cuando la encontraron sus majestades y ahora también cuando me llamaron los monjes y en ambos casos sufría un agotamiento severo. No es posible que se haya recuperado tan rápido.

-Pues ya ve, me encuentro muy bien y no necesito ningún médico.- Varie esquivo al doctor y se fue.

- ¿Esto es lo que ocurrió la otra vez?- les pregunto el doctor a Hitomi y Van

- Si así se despertó, como si no le hubiera pasado nada.- contesto Van

- Deje que nosotros nos ocupemos de ella, lo haremos bien- dijo Hitomi

- De acuerdo, pero si sospechan que no se encuentra bien, avísenme,- dijo el doctor, antes de añadir-¿Sabe una cosa majestad? Esa chica me recuerda a usted cuando era tan solo un niño.- refiriéndose a Van.

- Porque dice eso.- pregunto el aludido extrañado.

-Porque nunca se quedaba quieto ni aun cuando estabas enfermo.

Hitomi se rió por ese comentario.

- Gracias por sus servicios ha sido muy amable con nosotros.- dijo Van

- No ha sido nada, hasta la próxima majestad

Van e Hitomi salieron y se dirigieron a la salida. Cuando pasaban por el salón central algo les llamo la atención, los energist que estaban en los ojos de la estatua Jichia estaban brillando. Pero no tuvieron mas tiempo de investigar porque de pronto un grito proveniente de afuera que rompió el silencio. Ambos salieron corriendo a ver que era lo que pasaba. Cuando llegaron allí Varie estaba rodeada por unos soldados vestidos de negro.

Uno de ellos salió del círculo y se acerco a Varie.

- **¿Quienes sois?**- pregunto Varie

- **Mi nombre es Gendou Black y somos soldados de la guardia de lemuria**.- dijo el que se había acercado a ella y que parecía ser el jefe

- Mierda- dijo Axel

- Que pasa – le susurro a Axel, para luego añadir en voz alta- **Y ha que habéis venido, porque no creo que haya sido solo por turismo.**

- **Mi señor quiere veros, os ruega que nos acompañes.**- contesto Black

-No lo hagas- le dijo a Varie Axel

- ¿Que no haga que?- susurro esta

- No vayas con ellos.

- ¿Por qué?

- Quieren que te unas ha ellos, mejor dicho quieren utilizarte.

- **Y si no quiero ir**- se dirigió Varie a Black para hacer tiempo

- ¿**Esa es tu decisión?**- pregunto Black

- **Creo que sí, no te conozco y en el orfanato siempre me dijeron que no fuese con extraños**

**-¿Estas segura de que esa es tu decisión?**- volvió a insistir el lemuriano

**-Si, esa es mi decisión **

**- ¿Segura?**

**- ¡Que si joder!**

-** Pues entonces no me dejas otra opción.**- se volvió hacia sus soldados- **Chicos, capturarla**

_- Mierda y ahora que hago._

Antes de que pudiera pensar en un modo de salir de la pelea, un soldado se le acercó por la espalda. Varie, se deshizo de él dándole un codazo en la tripa, para después de agarrarle del brazo y lanzarlo por encima de su cabeza contra un muro. Varie miro sus manos sin entender muy bien como había aprendido a hacer eso, pero antes de que pudiese meditarlo demasiado otro soldado se le acerco con intención de cogerla pero Varie le dio una patada.

- Axel, no sabrás por casualidad como es que estoy haciendo esto- dijo Varie al tiempo que esquiva a otro. Ella sabía que nunca había luchado en su vida pero de alguna manera se sentía como si hubiera hecho esto durante toda su vida.

- Ya te lo dije sabes todo lo que saben tus memorias.- le contesto Axel.

* * *

Entre tanto Van e Hitomi que se habían acercado para escuchar mejor la conversación, de la cual no se enteraron de mucho pues desconocían el idioma en el que hablaban. Aunque por el tono de la conversación podían deducir que la conversación no iba muy bien y su deducción se confirmo cuando los soldados atacaron a Varie.

- Voy a ayudarla, no creo que pueda ella sola con todos.- dijo Van mientras desenvainaba la espada.

- Pues por ahora se las apaña bastante bien.- le comento Hitomi.

En ese momento la mitad de los hombres de Black se hallaban tirados por los suelos y la otra mitad no sabía qué hacer.

- **Capitán que hacemos ahora.-** dijo uno de los soldados.

- **Atacad de una maldita vez, soy la guardia de Lemuria, no iréis a permitir que una niña os gane.**

- **Me parece que tus hombres me tienen miedo**- comento Varie en tono burlón.

- **Por que iban a tenerte miedo.**

- **Eso no lo puedo saber, pero como no me quieren atacar**- Mientras decía esto cogió una vara de madera del suelo y se apoyo en ella.

Los soldados al ver que los habían llamado cobardes la atacaron, pero no sirvió de mucho, porque al rato volvían a estar todos en el suelo.

-** Bueno Black solo quedamos tú y yo, me vas a atacar o te vas a huir.**

- **No deberías estar tan confiada conmigo no podrás tan fácilmente.-** dijo mientras desenfundaba su espada.

Varie y Black empezaron a pelear al principio la batalla se hallaba muy igualado pero pronto se empezó a notar el cansancio de Varie pues esta había tenido que combatir antes contra los hombres de Black. Varie paro un golpe con la vara pero esta se rompió y la espada le hizo un corte en el brazo haciendo que retrocediera y callera al suelo. Varie en un ataque de furia, cogió un cuchillo de uno de los soldados que estaban tirados por los suelos y se lanzo contra Black haciéndole un corte en la cara, desde la mejilla hasta el ojo.

- Maldita niña –gruño furioso Black mientras se acercaba a por Varie.

Van decidió que este era un buen momento para hacer acto de presencia y se interpuso entre Varie y Black impidiéndole cogerla

- **Esto no estaba en nuestros planes-** dijo Black al ver a Van y dio una orden de retirada sus tropas.

**- Ya te vas**

- **Ten por seguro que nos volveremos a ver y la próxima vez no tendrás tanta suerte.**

Los soldados se levantaron, cogieron a los heridos y desaparecieron en un haz de plumas negras.

Van se dio la vuelta y ayudo a Varie a levantarse.

- ¿Estas bien?- pregunto Van

- Si...- contesto ausente Varie

- ¿Seguro?-insistió Van

- Sí, estoy bien solo un poco cansada- dijo mientras salía de su ensimismamiento- esto...mmm… siento el destrozo que he causado- dijo mientras miraba alrededor- si puedo ayudar en algo.

- No pasa nada, yo daré el dinero para la reconstrucción.

- Muchísimas gracias, cuando consiga algo de dinero te lo devuelvo

– No hace falta que te molestes.

- ¿Porque te han atacado?- pregunto Hitomi.

- Pues la verdad, no tengo ni idea – dijo Varie tratando de parecer convincente

- Y en qué idioma hablabais.- pregunto Van

-Como que en qué idioma hablaba, pues con el mismo con el que te estoy hablando ahora a ti.

- Nosotros no te entendíamos.- dijo Hitomi.

- No lo entiendo, como voy a hablar en un idioma diferente sin ni siquiera darme cuenta de que hablo en un idioma diferente

-¿Quienes eran esos soldados?- pregunto Van

-Son soldados de Lemuria- respondió Varie molesta, esto empezaba a parecer un interrogatorio.

De repente oyó la voz de Axel en su cabeza

/NdA: a partir de ahora las conversaciones de Axel y Varie que se hagan se encontraran entre " "/

- _"Deberías relajarte"_

Varie del susto de oír a Axel en su cabeza pego un salto que llamo la atención de Van e Hitomi.

-Pasa algo.- dijo preocupada Hitomi

- No nada- _"tú qué haces dentro de mi cabeza"_

- _"Pensé que sería muy raro que te vieran hablar sola"_

_- "Pero si ya me han visto"_

- _" Te vio Sabrina, tú crees que la creerán"_

- "_Vale bueno te doy la razón, es Sabrina, bueno querías algo."_

_-" Creo que deberías contarles lo que pasa, son buenas personas y te ayudaran, además en cuanto ordenes tus memorias..."_

_- "Si ya lo se nos largamos, y que les digo, que vengo del planeta que ven desde el cielo, un fantasma engreído me dijo que soy la elegida de no sé que y ahora me persiguen por algo que no recuerdo"-_ dijo en tono sarcástico

- _" Muy graciosa, pero no es tan difícil como te crees"_

- _"Si crees que es tan sencillo y que no me mandaran a un manicomio después de contárselo díselo tu."_

_- "Muy bien se lo diré, pero será mejor que lo hablemos en el castillo"_

- Deberíamos volver al castillo, tengo que contaros algo y no creo que este sea el lugar apropiado.- dijo Varie

- De acuerdo, en un segundo vengo con los caballos-contesto Van y se fue preguntándose qué era lo que Varie les quería contar.

Volvió a los pocos minutos, en los cuales Varie e Hitomi habían estado en un silencio incomodo.

Cuando fue a subirse al caballo, Varie vio que el corte del brazo había empezado a sangrar abundantemente. Se apresuro a cortar un trozo de tela de su túnica que por cierto ya tenía bastantes cortes, y se vendo le brazo antes de que Hitomi o Van lo vieran y se preocuparan por ella.

* * *

Cuando llegaron al castillo esta se encontraba bastante pálida por la pérdida de sangre. Hitomi pareció darse cuenta y volvió a preguntar

- ¿Seguro que te encuentras bien?

- Sí, estoy bien no te preocupes, me encuentro....- a la mitad de la frase Varie se desmayo

- Ya sabía yo que no estaba muy bien, no tenía muy buena cara.- comento Hitomi

– A este paso tendremos que pedirle al doctor que se quede en el palacio mientras Varie esté con nosotros.- dijo bromeando Van

- No es momento de bromear. Anda ayúdame a subirla a su habitación.

Dentro del castillo les estaban esperando Allen y Sabrina

- Ya se ha muerto? – dijo Sabrina-Jos que pena pretendía presentarle a un chico con un cuerpazo de rey...

- No, no se ha muerto-contesto Van

-¿Que paso en el templo?¿ porque os llamaron?-pregunto Allen

- La encontraron desmayada y con fiebre.-contesto Van

- Por eso esta desmayada.-dijo Allen

- No eso pasó después, la encontramos como la primera vez- dijo Hitomi

- Ahhh y entonces ¿por qué esta desmayada?-pregunto Allen

- La atacaron y le hicieron y corte muy feo en el brazo.- le contesto Van

- ¿Quien iba a querer atacarla?- pregunto Allen

- Sabrina que te parece si me acompañas a cuidar a Varie.- dijo Hitomi

- Es necesario que vaya... es que no me apetece mucho ir... ya sabes eso de ayudar a la gente no es lo mío. ¿Sabes?

- Sabri, cariño, puedes acompañar a Hitomi- le dijo Allen a su hija.

- Y si no quiero, me apetece tomar un té contigo.

- Hija vete que quiero hablar con Van.

- Pero papi

- Nada de peros, luego tomamos un té

- Me lo prometes

- Si claro pero vete

Hitomi y Sabrina se fueron y dejaron a los hombres solos.

- Has malcriado demasiado a tu hija.- dijo Van

- Tú habrías hecho lo mismo con la tuya

Van bajo la cabeza

- Lo siento no quería recordártela.- se disculpo Allen

- No pasa nada- sonrió-lo pasado pasado esta, ella desapareció y no pudimos encontrarla.

- Bueno y quien la ataco.

- Eran unos soldados vestidos de negro.

- No conozco ningún ejercito que vista de negro, aunque me parece haber visto alguno pero no recuerdo de que.

- Ella dijo que eran lemurianos.

- ¿Lemurianos?- pregunto escépticamente-, eso es una tontería los lemurianos no existen.

- Eso es lo que pensé yo cuando ella me lo dijo.

- Acabo de recordar donde había visto un ejército vestido de negro. Fue hace 15 años cuando atacaron el castillo, e iban a por tu hija cuando era un bebe. ¿Te acuerdas?

- Si pero, ¿porque no han vuelto a aparecer hasta ahora?

-¿ Y por qué iban a por ella?

- No tengo ni idea. Varie dijo que nos tenía que contar algo a lo mejor será eso

* * *

En esos momentos Black y sus hombres se encontraban ante Demitri todos arrodillados.

- **Lo sentimos señor, no volverá a pasar**.- se disculpo Black

- **No te preocupes, seguiste mis órdenes, es mejor no involucrar humanos en esto todavía…**- le dijo Demitri

- **No intente excusarnos, mi obligación era capturarla y falle en mi cometido, tendría que haberme encargado de ella desde el principio. La subestime**

**- Y ese fue tu error será mejor que no lo olvides.**

**- No lo olvidare, señor. **

**- Más te vale no olvidarlo,** -les amenazo Demitri- **Ahora marchaos. Tengo que pensar en cómo arreglar esto.**

* * *

- Hitomi querida, es que sabes yo tengo que hablar urgente con mi padre, ¿sabes?- le dijo Sabrina a Hitomi cuando llegaron a la habitación de Varie- Tengo que contarle muchas cosas osea muy fuerte nena, entiendes lo que te digo- se giro para irse.

- Sabrina Siona Shezard! Quieta ahí ahora mismo. Deja en paz a tu padre por una vez en tu vida.

- Pero Hitomi, es urgente.

- He dicho que no.

- Pero, pero, yo quiero estar con mi papi.

- Nada de peros, es hora de que te comportes como una chica de tu edad. Me da igual que no me vayas a ayudar, pero te quedas aquí conmigo y dejas que Allen hable con Van, te aseguro que lo que tengan que decirse es mucho más urgente que lo que tu tengas que decirle.

- Pues no creo que lo que tenga que decirle sea más importante, no crees? Lo que yo le tengo que decir, es muy muy importante, sabes? Tiene que ver con mis nenes…

Hitomi vio rojo.

- Pero serás...- consiguió contenerse- Mejor dejemos esta conversación para otro día. Haz algo útil y tráeme vendas y desinfectante.

-¿Vamos a torturar a Varie?-pregunto mientras el daba lo que le había pedido.

- No- contesto Hitomi mientras cogía lo que Sabrina le pasaba y se ponía ha desinfectar la herida con cuidado mientras Sabrina no paraba de hablar - Bueno esto ya está mejor será que nos vallamos o la despertaras.

-¿ Por qué yo voy a ser la que la va a despertar?

- Por que en todo el tiempo que llevamos aquí no as parado de hablar ni un solo segundo

-Mentira, Si que he parado

Hitomi levanto una ceja ante el comentario

-Para dejarte hablar a ti

Hitomi la fulmino con la mirada

-¿ Porque me miras así?

- Mejor lo dejo… Vayámonos antes de que se despierte.

- No hace falta.- dijo medio dormida Varie

- Siento mucho que te hayamos despertado.- dijo Hitomi.

- La verdad es que la que me ha despertado ha sido Sabrina

- Ves te dije que la ibas a despertar.- le reprocho Hitomi a Sabrina, pero antes de que esta pudiese contestarle, volvió a Varie y le pregunto- ¿que tal te encuentras?

- Pues ya estoy mucho mejor, siento haberme desmayado ahí afuera.

- No tienes por qué sentirlo,- dijo Hitomi- pero deberías habernos dicho que te encontrabas herida.

- Pero si solo era un rasguño.

En ese instante Axel apareció al lado de Sabrina.

- _"Buuu"-_ grito Axel.

- "No hagas eso"

_- "¿Que tal estas? Me preocupe mucho cuando te desmayaste."_

_- "En serio?-_ pregunto extrañada_- "¿Porque?"_

_- "Por que si te llega a pasar algo a mi me echan una bronca que ni te cuente" _

_- "Debería habérmelo imaginado"_

_- "Cambiando de tema , reúnelos a todos y les contare lo que pasa"_

_- "¿Por qué tanta prisa?"_

_- "Porque ahora que nos han descubierto lo mejor será que nos vayamos de aquí podrían atacar con toda su artillería y destrozar toda esta ciudad solo para capturarte"_

_- " No creo que sean capaces"_

_- "Si que lo son. No lo has visto en tus memorias"_

_- "No porque un fantasma de pacotilla"-le fulmino con la mirada-"Todavía no me ha ayudado a acceder a ellas"_

_- "Luego te ayudo, ahora lo más importante es irnos cuanto antes"_

Hitomi y Sabrina observaban en silencio a Varie que se había quedado callada mirando al vacío. Ya llevaba bastante tiempo así cuando.

- Ey! ¿ Ya me puedo ir?- pregunto Sabrina.

- Claro, vete, estamos mejor sin ti cerca, además tengo que hablar una cosa con Hitomi.

- Entonces me quedo aquí, quiero enterarme de lo que tengáis que hablar.

- Para que habré hablado,- suspiro Varie desesperada-de verdad que te vas a quedar aquí

- Si no me moveré- dijo Sabrina al tiempo que se sentaba en una silla como para demostrar su convicción.

- Okis, si no me queda más remedio- dijo Varie y se volvió a Hitomi- Hitomi podrías esperar cinco minutos que me cambie y luego hablamos- se fue al baño se cambio - bien Hitomi estoy lista. Dado que Sabrina no parece dispuesta a moverse nos iremos nosotras y así de paso buscamos a Van que también quiero hablar con él

Dicho esto cogió a Hitomi de la mano y se la llevo, dejando ha Sabrina allí.

**TBC...**


End file.
